


Darcy's got a girl crush

by 700wordsAmonth



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Jealousy, One Shot, imaginary violence, jealous!Waverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/700wordsAmonth/pseuds/700wordsAmonth
Summary: There’s a new girl working at Shorty’s who seems to get really happy whenever Sheriff Haught steps foot into the bar.Waverly has noticed it. It all has thrown her a little bit.





	Darcy's got a girl crush

There’s a new girl working at Shorty’s who seems to get _really_ happy whenever Sheriff Haught steps foot into the bar.

Waverly has noticed it, the meaningful gazes she keeps throwing at Nicole, the light brushes of her fingers on Nicole’s wrist when delivering a drink, the way she winks and says _anything for Purgatory’s best_.

It all has thrown Waverly a little bit.

And Nicole is gorgeous, of course there would be women flirting with her wherever she goes. But the reality of the matter is that, despite having a Pride parade, Purgatory is still a small town with a lot of small-minded people. So, Waverly had never had to deal with women coming after her girl. Well, until now.

And Waverly is not even worried. She knows Nicole, knows that she isn’t interested in this girl, knows that Nicole loves her with a level of devotion Waverly had never thought possible before feeling it on her own skin.

So, no, Waverly is not worried, but still, sometimes – mostly whenever she is in the same room as this _Darcy_ –, she thinks about wrapping both of her hands around that skinny, fragile neck and squeezing until Darcy’s eyes start popping from the pressure and lack of air and from the _plain_ _understanding_ that it is very upsetting when a woman keeps touching the hands and arms and shoulders of another woman’s girlfriend right in front of her.

But it’s fine. Waverly is fine. It’s not as if she’ll act on this slightly murderous inclination _._

And since there’s nothing she can do without creating some tension with Nicole, and not of the good kind, Waverly tries not to let it affect her.

So a girl is interested in Nicole. What does she care?

* * *

She cares a lot, it turns out.

Waverly is at Shorty’s unwinding with her girlfriend and sister and Jeremy and Doc and, tonight, she isn’t going to claim Nicole with a kiss like she did on the day of the hockey game. She knows now that Nicole doesn’t like that. But Darcy keeps rounding Nicole like a goddamn hungry wolf, driving Waverly to stick closer to her girlfriend than she usually would on a night out with their friends, her hands gravitating to that sweet spot on the nape of Nicole’s neck as she wills Darcy to redirect her gaze from Nicole to her own furious glare. Nicole’s knowing eyes warn Waverly that her girlfriend is onto her, aware of this more discreet form of claim she is exercising.

Nicole places one hand on Waverly’s thigh and squeezes a bit, moving her lips closer to her ear, so close that Waverly can feel light brushes against her skin when Nicole whispers:

“Everything okay?”

Waverly turns a bit to meet Nicole’s eyes, slipping a smile onto her lips and hoping that her clinginess passes as her being especially affectionate today, and not especially possessive.

“Of course.”

Waverly’s pretty sure Nicole sees right through her, though, and just hopes she isn’t upset enough to leave her alone in bed tonight.

Waverly tries to keep a little distance after that, in the hopes that a better behavior for the rest of the night will absolve her of her previous actions, however timid they were, in her girlfriend’s eyes.

She invites Wynonna to a game of pool, wanting to distract herself from the unrelenting friendliness Darcy keeps showing Nicole.

It’s useless, though. Her distance doesn’t keep her mood from souring noticeably and only seems to make the road clearer for Darcy to come to Nicole way more often and stay a lot longer than the crowd of customers should allow her to.

Thankfully, Wynonna and her are just starting to set a second game when Nicole offers to take her home.

Waverly can’t say yes fast enough, eager to take her girlfriend and herself away from the flirty bartender, even if she is pretty sure the offer only came so early in the night because of the pissed off vibe she’d been sporting for the last 40 minutes or so.

Still, Waverly smiles and does her best to pretend her poor attitude never happened, talking and trying to distract Nicole during the ride home. But once they enter Nicole’s house, those terrible four words still come.

“We need to talk.”

Waverly’s heartrate picks up from the already hasty pace it had been keeping during the car ride.

She should have controlled herself better. Nicole is patient and understanding in many aspects, but she really doesn’t care for public displays, especially those that lean more toward a show of possession than of affection.

“Nicole, I’m sorry, okay? I know you don’t like it when I act like that, but she was all over you and she _knows_ you’re with me. I just-”

“Hey,” Nicole says and takes her hand, guiding her to the couch before sitting in front of her, on the coffee table. “Start from the beginning. What’s wrong?”

“You _know_ what’s wrong!” Waverly exclaims, angry and ashamed at the same time.

“I have an educated guess, but why don’t you tell me?”

“That girl. _Darcy._ ” Waverly exclaims again, her distress clear in her voice.

“What about her?”

“She- She just kept- _flirting_ with you. Touching your arm and making eyes at you. _Oh Sheriff, let me top that up for you_.”

“That bothered you,” Nicole says, and, though it’s not a question, Waverly answers.

 _“Yes._ I wanted to-” Waverly moves her hands as if she’s strangling someone- _“urgh!”_

Nicole laughs lightly and takes Waverly’s hands back into her own, her brown eyes studying Waverly’s patiently.

“I’m sorry. I know you don’t like that, when I act jealous.”

 _“Wave,”_ Nicole says with so much affection in her tone that it lets Waverly believe she might not be in too much trouble after all. “I don’t like it when you do stuff that undermines my authority in front of the people that I need to respect me. That doesn’t mean I expect you to never be jealous. I know you; your possessive streak runs pretty strong.”

Nicole moves to sit on the couch and brings Waverly’s legs to rest on top of hers, offering contact.

“You’re allowed to be jealous. And it’s not even a matter of being allowed or not. You feel what you feel. I just want you to talk to me, okay? Tell me ‘this bothers me’, so we can find a way for you to feel better, safer. I don’t mind the jealousy; as long as we can work it out between the two of us, at home, it’s fine.”

“So, what I did today…?” Waverly doesn’t finish the sentence, looking at Nicole through her eyelashes, a guilty frown framing her pleading gaze.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. I was just upset because I could see you were upset. I promise I’ve been trying to be clear in my disinterest in her, I just don’t want to make it awkward or be rude. She’s 19, I didn’t want to give it any attention.”

Waverly nods. She already knew she had nothing to worry about, but it was nice to hear it anyway.

 _“Hey_ ,” Nicole says, bringing Waverly even closer to her, sitting her practically on her lap. “When you were sitting close to me, touching me, that didn’t help?”

“Not really. Apparently that wasn’t a clear enough back-off sign.”

“I’ll talk to her, then. I don’t know how much that will change if being flirty is just her M.O., but maybe she will cool it a bit.”

Waverly sighs. “It’s fine. I mean, _yes, please_ , talk to her. But if she doesn’t change… Just this, talking to you about it… It makes me feel better.”

“And safer?” Nicole asks with a smile on her lips, her left hand cradling Waverly’s face and bringing her closer.

“Totally safer,” Waverly answers against Nicole’s lips, a smile of her own coming through due to her girlfriend’s sudden playful mood. “You know,” she pauses the light kiss, her thumb keeping Nicole’s lips from her own. “I thought I was going to be in the dog house tonight.” 

“Oh no,” Nicole moves to lay Waverly down on the couch, her taller body covering hers. “You’re feeling insecure. Tonight is about making you feel very,” Nicole teases her nose down her jawline and kisses her neck, slotting her hips between Waverly’s thighs, “very,” she starts a slow grind, “loved.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love jealous Waverly. It's a bad feeling, but it's there, you know? Better address it than just tell people they shouldn't feel it. Yes, I'm talking about myself now.


End file.
